Your own story
by broadlinedream
Summary: Wanna go on a voyage with the strawhat crew? If you want to, I can make it true for you, just submit your particulars and i will write it out. applications are closed. SORRY CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. WILL RETURN SOON!
1. Applications, closed currently

One Piece

**IF (IF!) you get a chance to go on a voyage/cruise (whatever you want to call it) with the strawhat crew, WHAT POWERS WOULD YOU WANT TO HAVE? **

**I just thought of this fic when I was bored. -.- (as usual...) but this is the first time i thought of writing a fanfic for one piece :D er... what else to add... hmm... this fic involves the readers too :D you can think about the powers you want (can be anything :D ) and the name so that i can write for you :D and the gender too.**

**I have already thought of a few... (because i want to join in too ! XD) the limit is 5 because there will be 6 different stories (including mine) and its very hard to write D:**

**examples (if you want to join in, either send a PM to me or review) :**

**Name: Kurosaki Miyuki **

**Powers: Devil fruit – Mind Mind no mi (power to control minds) **

**Gender: Female**

**Personality (optional but if you want it to be more like yourself, add it in. But if you don't know what to add it in, i suggest you go take a personality test and copy n paste it) : Sadistic, fun loving**

**I can't promise the chapters will be good so... if you want to try it out you can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece as well as the characters in it, i just own my character and nothing else. **

Miyuki.


	2. The 4th member, Charles

**To Sliver Wolf Demon, **

**Here is your first chapter :D (after sooo long... )

* * *

**

Charles's POV

"Charl ! Come here and help!"

"Coming!" I stopped writing notes in my notebook and went to help my twin sister.

_My father is a researcher, a famous one who travels around the world to do his research, leaving his family behind in his hometown 20 years ago. My mother... she died a few months after my father left home._ (A/N: i hope u won't mind this part since you didn't mention anything about the mother...) _Thus me and my younger siblings had to depend on ourselves to survive. The villagers were nice enough to take care of the younger siblings while my twin sister and I go to work. I work in the farm, with the fellow villagers. The pay was just enough to take care of the family of 7, so I had no savings at all. _

"Charl, don't think today is a public holiday so you can slack off !" My twin sister used her rolling pin to hit my head.

_My twin sister works in the bakery, selling cakes and pasteries. After picking up the skill of baking, she bakes cakes and stuff during holidays for us to sell, to earn more money for the family._

"Can't I just take a break... I have been working all week long..." I complained, kneeding the dough.

"No way. We are the oldest so we need to work to take care of the family. Can you just take off your hat for once?! It is very irritating you know..."

"Then don't look." I ignored my twin sister's rantings and continued kneeding the dough.

_The day before my father left to do his research, he gave me his favourite cowboy hat, the one he had since he was a child. That hat, was the only thing he left for me, thus i treasured it a lot ... even if it cost my life. _

"Whatever. Just make sure it doesn't affect the stuff you do." She said, putting in the next batch of cookies.

"Ok..."

With the Strawhat crew... (currently 3 members)

* * *

"zzzZZZZ..."

"I am hungry..." Luffy complained, poking Zoro.

"zzz... Huh? Is it morning?" Zoro asked, waking up.

"No... but I am hungry..." Luffy continued to poke Zoro.

"You are the captain so do something about it... and STOP POKING ME !" Zoro barked at Luffy and went back to sleep.

"There is a island there, lets dock there." Nami said pointing to Charl's hometown.

"OK FOOD !!!!" Luffy shouted happily.

* * *

Charles's POV

"PIRATES ARE COMING ! PIRATES ARE COMING ! RUN !" A villager shouted.

"PIRATES?! Charl ! Quick, go take the money and run!" My twin sister shouted frantically.

"Ok!" I replied, running to get all the money we had.

* * *

With the Strawhat crew

"YES! FINALLY HERE! FOOD!" Luffy shouted happily and started running to the village.

"Wait for us!" Nami shouted after him.

"Sigh…" Zoro took his swords and started walking towards where luffy has ran to.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked.

"To the village for food. If you are scared that you will get lost, then stay in the ship."

"… You are the one who should stay put!" Nami shouted at him angrily.

* * *

Charles's POV

"Crystal! I got the… money…" I looked around the house but saw no sign of my siblings.

The house was empty, with only the furniture given by the villagers left.

"Where are they… They couldn't have…" I ran out of the house, only to see a person with a strawhat.

"..."

"..."

"Where has everyone gone ...?" Luffy mumbled, walking away.

"Hey! Wait! You don't look like one of the villagers. Who are you?" I asked, staring at him.

"Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you."

"Monkey... D. Luffy...?"

* * *

**End of Prologue !!!** **:D hope you liked it...**

**Anyways, the submitting of the particulars has ended. Thanks for your participation :D (and sorry to those who might want to do but it has ended, maybe after I am done with these few stories I can re open it again :D )  
**


	3. List of Characters

**Characters (and their profiles)**

**(just wanted to let you all know about the characters :D Anwyays, do you want it to be joined up all together, equals to all the characters will be in the same crew and same chapters for the story together, or separate ?)

* * *

**

_**Sliver Wolf Demon: **_

Name: Charles Cook AKA Charl

Powers: Devil fruit – Earth Earth no mi (power to control Earth)

Gender: Male

Personality: He is a very honest man, to the point that at times can be rude. he has a very nonchalant over a lot of things, mostly women but that is due to the fact that he had six, yes six, sisters. All of them were younger then him but his twin sister. Because of this, he repects women and gets annoyed when men act brainless around them. He is a very relaxed person and doesn't stress out that much, only when Luffy is doing something stupid and when fighting. Being 28, he is very mature and is good with kids. Charl wears a cowboy hat that he holds dear, because it belonged to his father, a famous researcher. he also carries around momentos in his bag from his sisters, along with his notebook that he writes in. His dream is to become a better researcher then is father was.

* * *

_**Wateranddarkness666:**_

Name: Rosalie (Rose) Sapphire

Powers: Smart (has no Devil fruit, but she's icreadibly smart. She usually uses her brains to get out of sticky situations and to plan out battles)

Gender: Female

Personality: She's quiet most of the time, but not because she doesn't want to talk, but 'cause she's shy. She isn't annoyed very easily (not even by Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper when they're acting dumb, haha), rather, she finds it somewhat funny. She's a overall happy person, just she too shy to display many emotions at all. Also, she isn't very good at fighting, thus why she tries to talk her way out most of the time, but if the time comes, she will fight for what she beieves in and her friends.

* * *

_**NarutoPhantom:**_

Name: Yagami (last) Ichigo (fist)

Powers: Nothing (A/N: I will try to add in something ok ? )

Gender: Female

Personality: Carefree, and brave

* * *

_**Nicegirl100:**_

Name: Bakugami Ryuu [last-first]

Powers: Devil fruit – Ryu-Ryu no mi [fruit of the dragon ,makes the person able to turn into a dragon , yeah a zoan type]- also uses a oversized Tsurugi [a kind of double-edged katana]

Gender: Female

Personality: She's total tomboy , she's also very stubborn and sometimes even violent , hates girly stuff ,people that underestimates her and she can be childish and loud around people close to her.

* * *

_**Ktomson:**_

Name: Stefani Totser  
Powers: Devil fruit- Mind flew Mind flew no mi ( she can read the mind and move things with her mind)

Gender: Female  
Age:18

Personality: She is very smart( she gets her information from the minds of the others:D) She admires Zoro, but doesn't love him. Hates definitely Sanji, because she doesn't like the flirting. She is quiet bossy and acts like a grown-up but sometimes she is really childish and she is clumsy. But she knows when she has to act friendly. oo she loves tea:D  
Family: she has a older brother, but he doesn't have time for her, father and mother are working, too. So she is a lot of time alone and likes that.

* * *

_**Ninja-Hidden-In-The-Paddocks: **_

Name: Emma (or Em, as a nickname)

Powers: Devil fruit – Nya Nya no mi (zoan type, she has the ears, tail,  
claws, front teeth, whiskers and personality traits of a black cat)

Gender: Female

Personality: Shy, emotional, very friendly when she gets to know people but  
can be reserved, very agile, a good singer, has a fascination for yarn, fish,  
milk and bells.  
When she's fighting she tends to just throw herself into the battle which can  
be good and bad - good because she's so powerful and bad because she likes

drawing blood and killing - in battles she is ruthless but not outside of  
battles! She has been nicknamed 'Killer Cat'. :)

* * *

**Thats all :D**

**(This list is the current 6 stories i gonna write, i see more coming :D)**

Miyuki.


	4. The meeting

**... suddenly there is a lot of applications ... (unexpected) nevermind i will try my best in adding all the OCs into the story :D

* * *

**

_Flashback:_

"_Hey! Wait! You don't look like one of the villagers. Who are you?" I asked, staring at him._

"_Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you."_

"_Monkey... D. Luffy...?"

* * *

_

"Yup! The future pirate king!" Luffy said happily (and grinning widely)

"Ne, do you have any meat ? I am very hungry now ..." Luffy asked. - growl - (SFX: the growling sound of his stomach)

"... I don't have any... and the villagers have already ran to the other village on this island." I replied.

"Oh... So there isn't anymore meat left ?"

"Yeah... Are you a pirate?" I asked, thinking about the line he said ' pirate king '

"Yup! Damn. There isn't anymore meat left... Thanks for the info..." Luffy turned and began to walk back to the ship.

"Pirates... Are you a Peace Main or Morgania ?" I asked, remembering what my father had told me about pirates.

* * *

"_Papa, Why do we have to evacuate whenever a pirate ship comes near the shore ?"_

"_Pirates have attacked and destroyed this town before, to not let history repeat itself, we evacuate whenever they come."_

"_Why did the Pirates attack us then? Why can't they just leave us alone and sail the seas?"_

"_Money. Money corrupts people. When you grow up, don't be greedy for money okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_And not all pirates are evil. There are two types of pirates in this world."_

"_Two?" _

"_Yes, two. Peace main and morgania."_

"_... Aren't pirates pirates, why do they have different types?"_

"_Ah, that is where you are mistaken. Morgania are pirates who pillage and loot. The pirates who attacked our town are these type of pirates. However, Peace mains are pirates who fight those people and go on adventures."_

"_Oh... I want to be a Peace main!" _

"_... Haha... You will only be one if you are a pirate. Unless you want to give up your dream of becoming a researcher?"_

"_No way! I will become a researcher, better than papa, on a pirate ship with peace mains!"_

"_That is a big ambition of yours... Work hard in that ambition of yours!"_

"_Okay!"

* * *

_

"Peace main!" Luffy smiled.

"Oi Luffy! You found any food?!" Zoro shouted, running towards Luffy.

"Nope! The villagers ran away!" Luffy answered him.

"Ran away? Did you scare them or something?" Zoro asked him, poking his head with his sword.

"They ran away because pirates were coming." I said, looking at the person with green hair like a marimo.

"So we scared them." Zoro stopped poking luffy with his sword and stated.

"LUFFY ! ZORO! PIRATES ARE COMING! THEY ARE THE BEAR PIRATES !" Nami shouted while running at top speed towards us.

"Bear... pirates...?" Luffy, Zoro and I wondered and imagined how bear pirates looked like.

(A/N: Luffy imagined it as BEARS instead of people, Zoro imagined it as people with bears while Charl imagined it as people having bear-like superhuman strength.)

"THIS IS BAD!" Charl and Nami shouted.

"It is okay... I will just slice them up for food." Zoro grinned at the thought of having bear meat for lunch.

"THAT IS SOOOOOO COOL!" Luffy's eyes sparkled at his thought.

"Lets make them join us!" Luffy suggested, with eyes sparkling at his thought of having a crew with bears.

"HELL NO." Both Nami and Zoro punched Luffy.

"Why not?" Luffy asked, rubbing his head.

"No way." Nami said.

"Oh no, the village is in danger, I have to go warn the others!" I mumbled and started running towards the village where the villagers evacuated to when Nami held onto the collar of my shirt.

"And who is this?" Nami asked, pointing to me.

"A villager who doesn't have meat." Luffy replied.

"Oi!"

"So, since your village is so scared of pirates, if we help u clear them off, we can get some meat from you all right?" Zoro asked.

"Ye..Yeah..." I replied.

"Yosh! Lets go fight them!" Luffy punched into the air happily.

"Can I go with you guys?" I asked.

"?"

"I want to do something for the village too..."

"What are you waiting for then? Lets go!" Luffy said, running to the port.

"Okay!"

* * *

**Yay, the fight begins. **

**The bear pirates part, the idea came from the bear jelly toy thing i have lying on the table which i name it yuuji ! XD **

**(although the origin of it is weird...) the fight finally begins ! Yay ! :D**

Miyuki.


	5. Bear Pirates

**...**

**(took break and forgot to continue writing AHHHHHH D:)**

**

* * *

**

_Flashback:_

"_Yosh! Lets go fight them!" Luffy punched into the air happily._

"_Can I go with you guys?" I asked._

"_?"_

"_I want to do something for the village too..."_

"_What are you waiting for then? Lets go!" Luffy said, running to the port._

"_Okay!"_

_

* * *

_

With the Bear Pirates...

"Er... Captain Yuuji, the small boat over there has a few million worth of treasures..." A crewman of the Bear Pirates reported.

"Fufufu... Treasure...Carry it back to the ship!" Yuuji, Captain of the bear pirates ordered while twirling his hair.

"Aye aye captain !" The crewman said, running back to the small boat.

* * *

With the Strawhat crew ...

"It was somewhere here..." I said, searching high and low in his room.

"Ne what are you doing? I want to make the bear pirates my crew already!" Luffy whined, jumping around.

"Ah! Here it is," I said, holding up a strange looking fruit.

"What's that?" Nami, Luffy and Zoro asked.

"I didn't want to eat it... but now is the time to do so..." I said, staring at the fruit.

"_Hey! Charles! I found something you might to see!"_

"_What is it papa? Is it some kind of new discovery?"_

"_Yeah! A strange fruit indeed! Look at it! It's brownish in colour and has some kind of scales on it too!"_

"_Eh... How strange... I wonder what type of fruit is it... Is it edible?"_

"_If I am not wrong... It should be that legendary fruit..."_

"_Legendary fruit?" I blinked in confusion._

"_Charles. No matter what, never ever eat this fruit. It gives you some kind of power but you will never be able to swim."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Just never ever attempt to eat it."_

"Sorry father... Hope you will understand the situation..." I prayed in my mind and ate the fruit.

"What is he doing?" Luffy asked, pointing at me while looking at Nami and Zoro.

"How would I know?" Nami said, shrugging her shoulders.

"BLEH! THIS THING TASTE GROSS!" I shouted, wiping my mouth.

"Can we go now?" Zoro asked impatiently.

"Yeah..."

"Ne, what were you eating just now?" Luffy asked, while jumping around like a child.

"The Devil's fruit," I muttered.

"Wh...What?!" Nami, Luffy and Zoro shouted. (Nami in shock, Luffy in happiness, Zoro being surprised)

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at Nami with her shocked reaction, Luffy with sparkling eyes and Zoro with his usual cold glare.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST ATE A FRUIT THAT IS WORTH A FORTUNE?!" Nami shouted.

"Ne ne, what power do you have now?" Luffy asked happily, staring at me with his sparkling eyes.

"I don't know... It's like nothing happened to my body... Maybe the fruit wasn't a devil's fruit..."

"No way..." Luffy said in disappointment.

"Looks like we got company..." Zoro said, taking out his sword.

"Eh?" I looked at the direction Zoro was pointing his sword too.

"Who are you?" Some people with bandanas and carrying some huge boxes asked, glaring at us.

"Its' those Bear pirates I told you about and THOSE ARE MY TREASURES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM?!" Nami shouted at them.

"So the small boat belongs to you? It's a pity but these treasures are now ours," The people with bandanas smirked.

'Eh? Those treasures belong to them?! So they are that rich? And oh no, I haven't got a weapon or some power, how am I going to fight them? The village is at stake! Oh no oh no'

"Oh so you are the bear pirates, finally some fighting..." Zoro said confidently, tying his bandana on his arm tighter.

"Hey! Where are the bears?" Luffy asked, looking around.

"What bears? Are you stupid?" The crewman of the bear pirates asked, taking his dagger out.

"You mean there are no bears?" Luffy asked sadly, looking down on the floor. (A/N: you know you know the part where he is in serious mode, he will look at the floor then his face very dark, yup that expression :D)

"Since when were there bears?" The crewman asked.

"... Is that so... ARGH!" Luffy punched him hard (venting his anger), and the crewman flew.

* * *

With the Bear Pirates...

"What is with his hand?! His hand stretched! Did he eat the legendary fruit?!" The crewman thought as he landed in the Bear Pirates' ship with a huge impact and caused the ship's deck to have a hole.

"What are you doing flying back here, circus? And where is the treasure?" Captain Yuuji asked.

"T-t-there is this person with some ability to s-s-" The crewman did not manage to complete his sentence and fainted. (A/N: oh my.... so weak...but oh well, luffy is strong! XD)

"What? Stupid weak weakling, can't even convey a sentence properly. One of you! Go get the treasure back," Yuuji said, kicking the crewman away.

"Aye aye, captain."

With the Strawhat crew...

"They didn't have bears... they didn't have bears.... they didn't have bears..." Luffy kept mumbling this while using a stick to draw a bear on the floor.

"I thought they are superhuman strength... To think they could just fly away with a single punch of his..." I muttered, staring at Luffy.

"Or it's just that he has some superhuman strength," I concluded from my observations.

"Okay! You guys, since they are gone now, let's quickly leave this island okay! We can find food in some other island!" Nami said, pushing her box of treasure towards the ship.

"Eh? I thought we were going to fight the pirates?" Zoro and I asked.

"Like I will go risk my life fighting some scary pirates because of a village," Nami replied, struggling with the heavy treasure.

"B-but you said..." I was worried, even though they may be weak, with only me against pirates is too much to handle.

"Sorry but we take back our words, if we can't even survive, we can't help anyone." Nami said heartlessly.

"No, we will help. Let's go!" Luffy said and dashed towards the opposite direction of the Bear Pirates and disappeared.

"Sigh... that idiot. Dashing off to another direction... I will go find him and bring him there you two go there first!" Zoro said, running after Luffy.

"Hey! Wait!" Nami shouted but he didn't look back.

"Sigh... Let's go..."

"Okay..." I followed Nami towards the Bear Pirates and an unknown outcome awaits us!

* * *

**OMG !**

**I AM SO SORRY ! D;**

**the break was very very long**

**[months]**

**and SORRY !**

**for the OOC-ness which could be found (i think) in the story D:**

**n the delay of this chapter ! D:**

**was caught up with homework and tests D:**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY x infinite times D:**

**but still**

**i hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**n i will try to finish the next chapter faster (:**

**[n i think this chapter is pretty short ? maybe i will try to write longer...]**

**review please, they are much appreciated :D**

**and i think i will combine everything together ? **

**it seems much easier that way**

**n that one piece is still on going [:D more n more adventures :D]**

**it will be better to put them together okay ? (:  
**


End file.
